Harry Potter and the Halfa of Hogwarts
by dxphantom
Summary: Both Harry and Danny have strange dreams. But there destinys are about to crossover with each other. Redue of Harry Potter and the Hogwarts halfa.T for language.
1. Chapter 1

[Harry potter theme begins]

[Title screen]

Harry Potter and the Halfa of Hogwarts.

dxphantom.

[Camera pans over woods]

[Camera over a city,London england]

[Camera pans into the Leaky cauldron.]

Harry lad quietly in his bed that was nudged in his tiny cupboard. He had been in it for almost a half of a month since the dursley's locked him in his cupboard. and was so something was on his mind. He kept thinking of a 11-year-old boy with black hair. Harry tossed in his bed but he could not get this image out of his now began hearing a ghostly wail and imanages of ectoplasma. He agin saw the boy but now he had white hair. The ghostly wails ectoplasma images began to go fast. The wails got louder and louder. Now loud patter noise began.

Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter.

Harry had woken scar burning scar had burned bad but it had to do with you-know-who. Not with a boy. He could hear it was raining.

Meanwhile across the Atlantic Ocean, Over the Appalachian mountains, over the great lakes and in a small city in Wisconsin.

It was 9 in the morning. 11-year-old Danny was still resting all of a sudden Danny's head began to his imagination, Danny saw gold sparkles flying everywhere. Then a lighting bolt scar. Now an image of a 11-year-old boy with jet black began agin and the pattern was clinching his head. The pain began to rush through him. Now a voice screaming what seemed to be spells. the speed picked up. Danny was now on the ground in pain. A screech with ear-splitting results began to rush through his ear.

Then silence. His headache was gone. He stood up. What had just happened. He wondered.

Ok this chapter might have made no sence but This leads both Harry and Danny into their seprate adventures. More coming. Oh Danny has to be eleven to make HP world correct. But in other terms he got his powers when he was 11 and this is post PP.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny sat down at the table with his mother and his sister. Jack was on a business trip to some ghost convention. Today was saturday so no school for him,Tucker and Sam so they were going to the Nasty Burger.

Danny was about to reach for a bottle of syrup till something happened.

The syrup began to levitate.

"Danny stop it" Maddie said in a sarcastic way.

"Mom I can't levitate objects without touching them."Danny answered.

"But you can levitate." Maddie said.

"Yeah myself." Danny answered.

The syrup bottle rose up to the ceiling. Danny turned to his left and noticed his milk was levitating.

then BANG!.

The milk and syrup crashed into the sink.

"Danny are you ok?"jazz asked.

"I'm sure."Danny answered.

He knew he could fly, float, and make people fly with him but he can't do it with objects.

oOo

Later that day at the Nasty Burger.

"SO your breakfest just floated into mid-air?" Tucker asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes Tucker." Danny said annoyed slurping on his soda.

"You positive you didn't unclock another power." Sam asked.

"Positive, It was more like magic." Danny said.

"Magic, Danny are you sure your not going off the deep end." Tucker asked.

"Hey it could be magic, I read a little about it in one of my goth magizines." Sam said. "and levitating was one of them.''

Then danny got out the corner of his eye a black and grayish cat staring throught the window at him at one end of the Nasty Burger.

"Hey Phantird." Dash growled.[Yes everyone knows about Danny's powers remember post PP]

"UGH what." Danny moaned. He really didn't want to put up either Dash saturday.

"Yet agin your on the front of the school newspaper." Dash yelled.

"So." Danny groaned.

"So Your the most popular than me just because of your ghost powers." Dash yelled.

Hey grabbed Danny by his coallar.[Oh Dash and Danny are in Middle school and Dash is 13.]But just before the fatal blow of a punch came a green steam of light came flying through the window the cat was sitting at and slammed dash into the wall. Yet agin this wasn't from Danny.

"Whoa Danny." Sam said.

"That wasn't me." Danny said. He glanced at the shattered window and the cat was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Real Me.

It was Sunday and Danny was sitting on his couch watching T.V. He didn't have much sleep the night before because of another dream about the lighting scared kid. Then there was Saturday's day of events with his levitating breakfast and the Cat that shot a beam of light into the Nasty Burger.

Danny moved his hand over to the table to grab the T.V. remote. But all he felt was the cold surface of the coffee table. He looked up and was startled to see the remote floating in midair. He lunged his hand at it but the remote went farther away.

DING! DONG!

"Danny could you get the door." Maddie yelled from the lab.

"Ugh in a second." Danny agreed.

He jumped into the air and grabbed the remote.

Ding! Dong!

Danny walked over to the door and pulled it open. There standing about two feet taller was a man wearing a brownish jacket made out of fur. He had a big black mustache and wrinkled hair.

"Ugh…Hello." Danny softly greeted.

"Oh 'ello is 'our mother maddie home?" The man asked.

"Hold on a second." Danny said.

Danny have closed the door.

"Mom a man is here and says he knows you." Danny yelled.

"Leave him in." Maddie yelled.

Danny opened the door back up.

"Please come in." Danny said.

The man came in and went into the living room. He sat on a couch witch its leg buckled under his weight.

"So I didn't catch your name." Danny said.

"Oh my name's Hagrid." Hagrid said.

The sound of footsteps came bouncing up the steps. Maddie came in.

"Danny who is it…Hagrid." Maddie said dumfounded.

"Maddie I haven't seen you since well….you know." Hagrid said.

"Ok I don't want to break up the reunion or all but what is this about?" Danny asked.

"Hagrid should we tell him he has been acting up." Maddie said.

"What's acting up? I want answers." Danny demanded

"Fine have a seat." Hagrid explained.

Everyone sat down.

"Well Danny about ten years ago we were visiting your cousins." Maddie began. "You see it was you and lily my sister, and her husband James and their son Harry were celebrating Halloween. Well this man came to the house and murdered Lily and James and nearly killed you. He thought you were died and so he went after Harry. He tried to kill him but he couldn't. You see that night we brought you away and we moved to Amity Park and Harry went to ugh… my other sister's place."

"Danny 'ave you ever made anything strange happen that you couldn't explain 'ike levitating objects?'' Hagrid asked.

"Yes many times lately." Danny said.

"Danny your wizard." Hagrid said.

"What, I mean, well I guess that would make sort of since." Danny said.

"Danny my family is from the wizarding world. I'm one of them." Maddie said.

She pulled out a wand from one of her pochepockets and made a symbol appear in midair and disappear.

"You see that man that tried to kill Harry and thought you were died was a powerful wizard whos name should not be speeck of aloud." Hagrid explain.

"Danny, Hagrid id here to take you to meet your cousin Harry to take both of you to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Maddie said.

"Ok, this still makes no sense but ok." Danny said.

"No how 'bout you go an' pack up." Hagrid said.

Danny went upstairs and grabbed one suit case and begins to pack.

Hollymollywacamola that was a long chapter. But this really explains how this all can make scene. Please comment and bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny lugged his trunk on the staircase. He had packed:

3 t-shirts

3 sets of jeans,

2pairs of socks

And stuff for ghost catching that made his trunk heavy.

2 thermoses

Ecto lasers

One ecto blaster and

The Fenton peller.

[Too bad we can't see Jack's face when he sees his ghost volt has been broken into.]

"So you ready?"Hagrid asked.

"Yes." Danny said.

"I'll miss you Danny." Maddie said.

"I'll see you this spring." Danny said.

Then in a second Danny and Hagrid disappeared from sight.

oOo

Meanwhile somewhere in England on an island in the lighthouse. Harry lay on the dirt floor of the lighthouse depressed. He was here because after their house was flooded by letters he had to come here. He slowly mad an image of a birthday cake in the dirt with eleven candles.

BEEP! BEEP!  
Dudley's wrist watch went off and said 12:00 a.m.

Harry blew on the dirt making his birthday wish that he wished every year.

Then a huge thud came from the door. Another thud happened even louder.

Dudley fell on the ground and Harry slid out of the way.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slowly creped down the wooden steps. Uncle Vernon had a double barrel shotgun in his hand and was ready to fire at any second.

The wooden door fell to the ground and a huge figure of a man appeared in the doorway with a small figure. The two figures stepped into the room and it was Hagrid and Danny.

"Sorry 'bout that." Hagrid said and he lifted up the door and put it back in place.

"Who are I demand you leave right now." Uncle Vernon yelled.

Hagrid walked over to Uncle Vernon.

"Draw up Dursley." Hagrid yelled and he bends the tip of the gun to point upward.

Bang!

The gun went off a hole opened up in the ceiling.

Hagrid went over to Dudley who was still in shocked.

"Well Harry you've changed since I last saw you." Hagrid began.

"I'm. I'm not Harry." Dudley said about to go into shock.

"Um hagrid I think he is over there." Danny said.

"Yeah I'm…..Harry." Harry said.

"Well of course yeah are." Hagrid said." I got you something I'm afraid I might 'f sat on it a little." Hagrid handed Harry a smashed box and when Harry opened it there was a birthday cake that said:

Happy Birthday

Harry

"Wow…..T...thank you!" Harry said. Hagrid sat down on the beaten up couch Danny went over to the couch and nudged on the back of it. Hagrid grabbed his umbrella and two embers came shooting out and the fire began cooking. Harry sat the cake on the table.

"Um...who ecsacttly are you?" Harry asked.

"Rebus Hagrid keeper of keys at Hogwarts of course you know all about Hogwarts." Hagris said.

"No...No I don't." Harry said.

"Blime Harry hasn't anyone told you about it all?" Hagrid asked. Harry shocked hi head no.

"You're a wizard Harry."

"What…me a wizard no I can't be." Harry said.

"Have you made anything strange happen, stuff you can't explain." Hagrid asked.

Harry shooked hi head yes.

"Absouloutly not we said we would put a stop to this." Uncle Vernon protested.

Harry stood up. "You knew." Harry said.

"Of course we knew my two sisters one being your mother and another being Danny's were part of the wizarding world. Oh my mother was happy the day they got her letters. We had witches in the family isn't that wonderful. Then Maddie went and marry that present jack and she became a ecto freak." Aunt petunia said in a disgusted voice.

"Hey that's my parents you're talking about." Danny yelled.

"But then lily met that Potter and they had you and I knew you would be just as strange just an abnormal and then she got blown up." Aunt petunia said.

"You said my parents died in a car crash." Harry said.

"A Car crash… a car crash killed lily and James potter that's an outrage it's a scam." Hagrid yelled. " you are such a horrible sister than maddie."

"Well at least I didn't run away from my country." Aunt petunia said.

"I am not paying for a crack pot fool to teach him magic tricks." Uncle Vernon yelled. Hagrid pointed his umbrella up to Uncle Vernon's chubby neck.

"Never speak of Albus domboldore like that in front of me." Hagrid threatened. He heard a pig noise. Danny saw Dudley eating the cake.

"Hagrid." Danny whispered. Hagrid pointed the umbrella at Dudley and pigs tell appeared.

"AAAAAH!" Dudley screamed. All the dursleys screamed.

Harry was smiling. He was so happy Dudley was embarrassed. Danny was happy that a bully got what he deserved.

Hagrid knocked the door down.

"Well are you two coming?" Hagrid asked. Harry and Danny left.

**I broke my record for longest chapter hurray. Well I finally got to do this chapter. So I have been pondering if I should follow the Sorcerer's stone mystery when we get to Hogwarts or I can do a different mystery. You decide by telling me in the reviews. So Review and bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The magical Diagon Alley

"First Years need Magical beings first year. DADA year 1, potions year 1 and witches and wizards are allow to bring a Owl, Frog, or a cat." Harry read from his Hogwarts letter.

"First years are reminded not to bring brooms from home." Danny said.

"Do you think we could fine all of this in London?" Harry asked.

"If you know were to look." Hagrid said.

The three were walking along a cobblestone side walk in a bright, beautiful section of London. Turning the corner a blackish pub building came into view that read

THE LEAKY CAULDRON

Hagrid opened the door and a darkish room appeared. The three walked in pass many strange people. They followed Hagrid pass the bar were the bar tender came up.

"Hagrid usual I guess." He said.

"Not today I am on Hogwarts bossiness." Hagrid said. "Just takeing young Danny and Harry to get there stuff for Hogwarts."

"Bless my soul it is Harry Potter and Danny fenton." The bar tender said. Suddenly everyone in the room stooped they started to greet them.

"Nice to meet you Harry I can't belive I am meeting you." One lady said.

"Thanks Danny for saving us." Another guys said. Danny tried to get away from the people saying stuff about ghost because he didn't want his cousin to find out. The boys finally reached to a brick room away from the crowd.

"See guys your famous." Hagrid said.

"But why am I famous Hagrid?" Harry asked. Danny already knew but he didn't want to tell him.

"Afraid you 'ill have to find out yourself." Hagrid said. He pulled out is umbrella and tapped it 5 times in a order on one of the brick walls. Then the walls began to come apart and made a arch to walk through. Harry and Danny were in shocked at what they saw. A bustling bright alleyway with shop after shops. One of theme had moving pictures and another with owls.

"Welcome guys to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said.

"But hagrid me and Danny don't have any money." Harry said. Danny already figured the wizarding world had a different currency.

"Well theres your money." Hagrid said pointing to a bank.

"Gringotts Bank, most saviest place in the wizarding world except for Hogwarts."

oOo

Harry, Danny, and Hagrid were deep underground a cart being drived by a goblin. Even after all the gross things Danny has seen the goblin had to be the most ugliest thing in the world. Suddenly the cart came to a screeching stop infront of two volts. The two boys jumped out of the cart but Hagrid wobbled out.

"Are you OK Hagrid?" Danny asked.

"Just get sick when things wobble." Hagrid said.

First they went to Danny's volt. The goblind opened the door and a pile that filled the entire floor and was stacked about 3 ½ feet of nothing but gold coins.

"Whoa Danny you must be rich." Harry exclaimed.

"No my parents run a small business." Danny said. His mother must be ten times as rich in the wizarding world then the muggle world. Danny grabbed two handfuls.

"Do you think that's enough?" Hagrid asked.

"Pleanty, be careful nobody sees your money." Hagrid said. Danny then knew he had a lot of money and he only had twenty five coins.

Next they went to Harry's volt. Harry was in awe to see how much he had. He had a about ¾ as much as Danny but nearly the same. He took only one handful.

oOo

After nearly a hour of shopping Harry pulled out his list

"All we need is a wand." He said.

"Then you should get one at Olivanders no better. Why don't you two go in I will be back." Hagrid said and he disappeared into the crowd.

They two cousins walked into the very dim lite shop were boxes were stacked high into the air.

"Hello…." Harry whispered.

"Hello" Danny said in a louder voice.

Then a ladder came sliding down one of the aisles. A man was on the ladder.

"Ah.. I was wondering when I would see you Mr. potter and .'' Olivander said. He want over to a box and grabbed it and gently placed it on the table.

"No take the wand and wave it." He said. Danny picked up the wand and aimd it at a pot.

Boom! The pot exploded. It took two more wands till Danny finally found one.

"You know Danny this is a strange mixture unlike most of my wands that are Pheniox tail or unicorn hair this piticular one has ectoplasma." Olivander said. Harry was a little suspiceaous. Why ectoplasma. After Harry got his wand the two left the shop and hagrid found them. Hagrid had two cages one with a white snow owl and the other with a burrowing owl.

**Ok I might of rushed this chapter at the end but we know most of the scene in Olivanders wand shop. I picked a burrowing owl for Danny because Burrowing owls are my favorite. Please review or PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Platform 9 ¾

Danny and Harry pushed there Trolley's along in King Cross station. Hedwig, Harry's owl was very quiet, but Hoot Danny's owl would screech once or twice so often.

"Danny, Did you know what happen to my parents before Hagrid told me?" Harry asked. Harry was thinking about You-know-who.

"Yeah hey told me before I came here." Danny said. "Man this dosen't make since how can there be a platform 9 ¾."

"Maybe it is invisible like a ghost." Harry jokenly said. Danny didn't laugh at this. He was a Halfa ghost himself and still didn't know if he could tell Harry.

"Packed with muggles each come along now." He woman complained followed by four red haired boys and a red haired girl.

"Muggles." Harry said. The two boys followed behind. The red haired clan stopped in front of a brick wall.

"Ok Percy you first." The woman said. Percy the tallest of the four boy pushed his trolley up to the brick wall and he went through it and disappeared. Harry was in awe to see this and Danny was a little. Even though he could already do that.

" Alright George you next." The woman said.

"He ain't George mother I am." George said.

"Honestly woman and you call yourself a mother.'' Fred said.

George began to push the cart up to the wall.

"I'm only joking I'm Fred." Fred said and both twins fanished from view. Just as the smallest boy was about to get onto the platform Harry and Danny budged in.

"Excuess me can you show us…" Harry began.

" How to get on the platform." Danny finished.

" Oh How to get on the platform." The woman said. " Well it's ok to be shy it's Ron's first year at Hogwarts as well. Now all you have to do is to walk strait in between Platforms 9 and 10. Best give it a little run."

Harry and Danny got into a line and began to run at the wall. Suddenly instead of crashing and getting a concusion the two cousins went right through the wall and found themselves on a platform infront of a redish steam engine. Harry looked up to the sign that read:

Platform 9 ¾

Hogwarts Express

oOo

The steam engine pulled along seven red and black cars through the countryside. Harry and Danny were sitting in one of the compartments.

"What your serious?" Danny asked laughing.

"Yeah Dudley through a tantrum because he only had 37 presents and he had 38 last year." Harry answered.

"Man kids in America only get maybe 5 or 6 presents once your eleven." Danny said.

Just then Ron the red haired boy came up to the compartment.

"Can I sit 'ere ever where else if full?" Ron asked.

"Sure." The two cousins said. Harry was excited because none ever asked to sit with him and Danny because he didn't have that many friends.

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way." Ron said.

"Danny." Danny said

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Whoa your Harry and Danny the two boys that lived." Ron exclaimed. "So you know do you Harry have the scar?"

"Yeah." Harry said and reviled his scar.

"Wicked." Ron said.

oOo

About a half an hour later a girl with brownish her came by.

" Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one?'' she asked.

All the boys shocked there heads no.

"Your Harry Potter." She exclaimed as she took a seat in the compartment. " I'm Hermione Granger, and who are you."

" Danny Fenton." Danny said.

"Whoa you mean th Danny Fenton that saved the world a few weeks ago?" She asked.

"Ugh Ugh" Danny studdered. He really didn't want to reavile his secret in the wizarding world since it didn't seem anyone went crazy.

"Yes." Danny said in dissapiontment.

"What so special about Danny?" Ron asked.

" I um..well did you remember Danny Phantom saving the world?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" Ron answered.

" Well that was me only as a ghost. I kind of reviled myself on world wide T.V. Danny said.

"Oh Danny Fenton now I remember. Besides what happened with you and Harry." Ron said.

**Ok It took awhile but I am done with this chapter. Next chapter will be with the sorting hat and Malfoy's first appearance. Review, Coment, PM, By.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The big reaction

Harry, Danny, Ron, Hermoine and almost a hundred other kids were walking up many stone steps inside a castle. The only thing that lit the hallways were huge stone goblets that had fire burning inside. The kids made it to the top of the stairs where a woman in a green dress and had squared glasses and a black pointed hat stood.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,'' she greeted, "I am professor Mconnagal. In a few moments you will walk through those doors and be sorted in your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Raven claw, and Slytherin. Now what here till we are ready." Profesor Mconnagal left leaving all the kids talking.

"Man Danny have you ever seen a castle like this Danny?" Harry asked.

"Not besides Dark Priahs in the ghost zone." Danny said.

A blonde headed boy however heard Danny and harry's name called.

" It's true then."Said above all the chatering voices making the staircase fall silent. " What they are saying on the train. Harry Potter and Danny Phantom has come to Hogwarts." The children began saying things like " Harry Potter" and "Danny Phantom".

" This is Grabbe and Goyle and I'm malfoy." Malfoy said in a snakey voice.

"Draco Malfoy."

Ron tried to hold his laugh under his breath and Danny slietly chuckled.

" You think my name is funny. Red hair, and a hand me down robe you must be a weasly." Malfoy said giving Ron the eye.

" Hey Malfoy shut your mouth." Danny snapped.

"W…what." Malfoy studdered. " Phantom dosen't mean that since you have super powers and you have saved the world twice dosen't give you the right to boss me around."

"Well dosen't mean that since ron is wearing hand me downs gives you the right to bullie him like that." Danny said. Malfoy derected his attention to Harry.

"You will learn Potter that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there." Malfoy said.

" I think I candecided on myself." Harry said.

Proffesor Mconagal came back into the room.

"We are ready." She said and motioned everyone to go through the doors. The group of children walked through two dark steel doors and a huge, tan room opened up with four long tables with older kids in black robes. Candles floated in mid air to light up the hall. The ceiling looked however to be the night sky.

"It's not real." Hermoine said to another girl. "it is shut bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts History." Proffesor lined up the kids infront of a fith table where professors, the game keeper, and the headmaster sat. On a seat infront of the students was a seat and a old, patch up pointed hat. Professor Mcgonagall pulled out a scroll.

" I will call your name and you will come up and take a seat and I will place the sorting hat on you, and you will be sorted into your houses.'' Profesor Mcgonagall instructed. " Hermoine Granger."

Hermoine looked very scared has she walked up to the stool. Suddenly the hat came to live saying:

Rip, Rip then, I know where you should go.

GRYFINDOR.

The table farthest to the left was cheering. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were to but slytherin was silent. Two more kids was sorted till Ron.

Ah another weasley I know just where to put you.

GRYFINDOR.

Yet again all except slytherin cheered. Malfoy went next and he got slytherin.

" Daniel Phantom."

A lot of whispers filled the room like.

" Is that Harry's cousin." And " Wow Phantom is in Hogwarts." Most of the slytherin table have now made Danny publice emeny number one since what happened before the sorting. The great hall fell slient.

OK then, A not so smart kid, but there is a lot of hero in him and courage. To much courage for slytherian. But there is also a dark past that you have hide. Well this child is difficult. I know.

GRYFINDOR.

T Gryffindor table had become the loudest for the night. Hufflepuff also cheered, Ravenclaw a little but slytherian just stared him down.

" Harry Potter."

The room fell silent. Every house[except slytherian.] Crossed there fingers to get Harry. Well I don't have to tell you what happened.

GRYFINDOR!

The headmaster professor Domboledor[Is That right?] rose out of his seat.

"I Hbave a few rules to lay out. Number one the Dark forest is of course prohibited to walk to. Also the 3 corridor is out of balance and the dongen unless for potions is out of balance. And now let the feast begin."

All of the sudden all the empty plates was filled with chicken, turkey, Mash potatoes, Ham, noddles almost anything Thanksgivingie was on the table. The goblets filled with pumpkin juice wich smelled delicious. Every one dug in.

**Ok done with this chapter. This is the big reaction everyone wanted. Malfoy and Danny are really going to hate each other and some fights may occur. Please tell me my name corections. Also I am not going to follow the socerer's stone mystery and it will be a completely different mystery since everyone knows what happens. By and Happy late Thanksgiving.**


	8. Chapter 8 or Very long 1,438 wordchapter

Chapter 8: What a first day at Hogwarts

The morning began in the Great Hall where everyone was eating Breakfast.

"So Danny how did you become a halfa?" Ron asked. Ron had been asking all types of questions about ghost since last night.

"I would like to know to." Hermione said.

"Me to." Harry said.

Well Danny explained everything till the end with the ghost portal when screeches of owls filled the Hall.

"Aw, Mails here." Ron said. Owls began to drop packages and newspapers everywhere. Hoot came flying to the table dropping the daily prophet, a letter, and a small package in front of Danny. Hermione's owl [I don't think her family has an owl for delivers but I will just say so.] Dropped the daily Prophet.

"Oh no." Ron said. Suddenly a brownish owl came falling out of the sky and smashed into bowl after bowl of food and stopped in front of Ron. Hoot and Hedwig jumped back and Hoot nearly fell of the table. Suddenly the owl got up and dropped a letter and the daily prophet and left.

"What is wrong with your owl Ron?" Harry asked.

"The birds as some lose bolts." Ron said going a little red. Danny began to unwrap his stuff. He opened the letter which read

**Dear Danny,**

**I am so glad you reached Gryffindor house just like me. Hope you have met Harry and I hope you enjoy Hogwarts. Here is a gift I got. And please keep the weapons you stole from the volt.**

**You're Mother, Maddie Fenton**

Danny ripped away the brown paper around the box. He opened another box and saw three boxes of chocolate frogs, a scarf with orange and red colors.

"Hey Ron can I see that for a second." Harry said. Ron handed Harry the Daily Prophet. The headline said.

**Fenton ecto stronghold raided in Amity Park.**

"Hey Danny read here." Harry said.

"Hey what is my house doing on the front cover?" Danny asked.

"It says here that they Fenton house was raided by three black clocked people. When the WP showed up and did an investigation the reported nothing was taken but a small shelve was missing items and one of the ecto filters where taken."

"What is an ecto filter?" Ron asked.

"It filters the ghost portal. It has to be changed every year or it will cause a necular explosion." Danny said. "That's strange though because my mom told me to keep the ecto weapons I stashed."

oOo

The sun glammed through the huge curved windows. Harry, Danny and Ron were running for their lives to get to transfixing. The finally made it to the class door where everyone was sitting down at a marble brown desk. Some starting to get feather pens and bottles of ink out. On the desk a grey and black cat was sitting and observing the class.

"We made it." Danny said in a hoarse voice because he had been running too much.

"Thank goodness professor McGonagall didn't find out." Harry said. Suddenly the Gray cat jumped of the table and transformed into professor McGonagall.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron exclaimed.

"Why thank you Mr. Weasley but maybe I should change you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Fenton into a pocket watches that way you will be on time." Professor McGonagall said.

"We got lost." Harry said.

"Well I can understand that but not again." She said.]

"Hey where you the…" Danny began.

"Were you the one that shoot a beam of light at that moron Mr. Baxter yes?" She said. "Now could you please take you seats?"

oOo

Danny, Harry, Ron and Hermione later learned that all of the classes they had were also with Slithering. This was just great for Danny and Ron. More Malfoy. Well they were in Potions right now. The door suddenly burst open and a man with long dark hair and a black robe came rushing in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly citations or such." The man professor Snape said. " As such I don't expect many of you to understand potions but for those selected few." He looked at the slytherins in a more pleseant way. " I can reach you to Bottle Fame bre glory and even put a stopper to death." Snape stopped when he heard Harry and Danny writing everything down.[ Yeah Danny learned his lesson from teacher of the Year.]Mr. Potter and Mr. Phantom, our ne celeberties." He said in a cold voice. Snape pulled a chair around and sat on it infront of Danny and Harry.

"Tell me what would happen if I added powdered rudoastifo to a worm wood?'' Snape asked. Hermoine clearly knowing the answer raised her hand high into the air. Harry schoked his head no.

" You don't know, Mr. Phantom where would I find and ecto plasmic beezle?'' Snape asked again. Hermoine shot her hand into the air.

"I…I don't know." Danny said.

"Pitty, A halfa dosen't have a clue with a ecto beezle." Snape said. Some of the slytherian students laughed under there own breath.

"Clearly Hermoine knows." Harry said braking the laughter. " Seems a pitty not to ask her."

" Five points Deduckted from Gryffindor." Snape said and he went to the desk and everyone started working.

oOo

The class after that was outside in the court yard. This class was flying. A woman with a greyishtight suit with grey spiky hair came walking between the to rows of students. Each row was a separate house.

" Good Afternoon everyone." She said. " I am your instructing teacher Mrs. Hooch. Now step up to your brooms. I want you to place your hand over your broom and shout up!"

"UP!" Everyone began to shout at will. Danny and Harry's broom came up at the same time. Malfoy's came up next. Hermoine's rolled in the grass, Ron's came flying up and hit him in the head. Danny began to laugh.

"Shut up Danny." Ron said rubbing his head. After a couple of minutes professor Hooch finally told the others just to pick it up.

"Ok now grib your broom titly, Hover for a moment and touch right down." She said. Suddenly Nevvile went soring into the air.

"Mr. Longbottom get down." Proffesor Hooch shouted above all the kids shouting. Neville was shouting, "Go down, Go down!" but his broom went zipping away crashing into the brick wall twice then got stuck on a statue. His robe ripped and he fell to the ground moaning. Proffesor Hooch ran over to him where she saw a twisted wrist.

"It's a broken wrist." She said pulling him up. " I'm going to the Hospital wing, If I see one broom in the air I will have you explaled before you can say Quidditch."

Malfoy, Grabbe, and Goyle derected there attention to a clear bulb on the ground. Malfoy picked it up and juggled it in his hands.

"Pitty, He should of landed on this then his wrist. I think I will keep it." He said.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said.

"Nah I think I will place it somewhere where Longbottom can find it." Malfoy said has he began to raise his broom. " How 'bout the roof."

Danny began to get ready to take off when Hermoine grab the broom.

" You remember what Hooch said, your going to get expailed." She said. Suddenly Harry took off.

'Ugh" Hermoine moaned.

" Give it here Malfoy or I will knock you of your broom." Harry yelled.

"Is that so." Malfoy said. Danny then soar up to Malfoy and Harry's level.

"Malfoy just give it so we don't get into trouble." Danny said.

"Oh Pitty Phantom you want to have it." Malfoy said. " Here catch." Malfoy threw the ball and harry what flying threw the air. Followed by Danny. Harry wasn't as fast as Danny but it was almost even. Harry reached out for the ball and he and Danny grabbed it at the same time. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall saw everything from her window. Harry and Danny didn't notice and the slowly lowered to the ground where everyone cheered. Well except for the three slytherins.

"Mr. Fenton and Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall called out. The two knew they were going to get expelled.

**Ok so I am going to let you decide who will be seeker and what the other character that won't be the seeker position on the Quidditch team will be. Please tell me I can't make up my mind! To tell me PM me or put it in the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Danny and Harry thought it was the end of the world. Well more to Harry because Danny already has faced the end and won. But still, well you know what I mean. Anyways Danny and harry were following professor McGonagall through a hallway way that had opened windows to the court yard. They had no clue where they were going. Suddenly they came to a huge wooden door. Professor McGonagall motioned theme to stop as she went inside. She came back with a tall boy with short hair that looked to be a 5th or 6th year.

"Harry, Danny meet Oliver Woods. Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team." Proffesor McGonagall introduce the two to Woods. "Oliver I found a seeker and a chaser."

oOo

"Didn't you hear Harry Potter and Danny Phantom are the two new quidditch players for Gryffindor." Headless Nick said floating through one of the corridors the next day.

Ron, harry, Hermoine, and Danny were walking down toward the Great Hall for Lunch.

"First years never make the team." Ron exclaimed. "You two must be the youngest Quidditch players in…"

"A century, Woods told us." Danny said. " But" Harry began

"But what Harry?" Hermoine asked.

"Well maybe I won't be that good I mean Danny can fly already." Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry, it's in your blood." Hermoine said. Ron, Harry Danny gave her strange looks.

oOo

A couple of minutes later the quartet gathered infront of a Glass display case with pass shields that had different Quidditch teams on them. "See." Hermoine said pointing at one of the shields. The shield was for the 1971 Gryffindor Quidditch club. There were seven miny shields and one had the name engraved:

**James Potter**

**Seeker**

"I didn't know your father was a seeker." Ron said.

"I… I didn't know." Harry said. Maybe he could be a seeker after all.

oOo

That afternoon Danny and Harry followed Oliver out pass the walls of Hogwarts near the Quidditch pitch. Oliver luged a chest along behind him.

" Quidditch is easy enough you have seven players, Three chasers, Two beaters, A keeper and a seeker." Oliver explained. Opened the chest and there were three balls in it.

" This one here is the quaffle. The chasers thats you danny will try to through it through this into three hopes."

" OK, What about those?" Harry asked. He pointed to the two that were shaking. Oliver handed him and Danny a bat.

"You might want to stand back." Oliver suggested. He unlocked the covering and a small ball came charging at Danny. Danny whacked it with his bat and the ball went flying into the air.

"Not bad fenton, You would make a good beater. " Oh no it's comeing back."

The ball went flying at Oliver who grabed it and hudtled it to the ground franticly trying to incase it.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Buldger, Nasty little buldger." Oliver said. " But all I want you two to worry about is this." He opened a little comepartment and a small golden ball with wings come out.

" This is the golden snitch, all you need to do Harry is to try and catch it. If you catch this before the other teams seeker we win."

**Ok so I thought that Danny will take turns with Harry. So two chapters will have a game, one with each being a different seeker. By everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: ghost from the last dungeon door

Nearly a month after Danny and Harry got to be seekers there lives at Hogwarts began to settle down a bit. Well almost, Malfoy was always getting on Danny's nerves, Danny mostly ignoried him but sometimes he had to yell at Malfoy. Ron said one night,

" What is Malfoy, a idiot who only wants to torcher Danny."

Well anyways Halloween began to approach and Danny had not fought a singal ghost since late July. But on the night of Halloween this would all change.

[Dun…Dun…DUN!]

The finale class let out in Hogwarts on Halloween. Danny, Harry, and Ron where walking along. Harry was mad at Ron because earlier he said something rude about Hermoine and Hermoine had run off. They were heading to the great hall for the Halloween feast.

An hour later they were all in the great hall eating any sweats they could grab. Suddenly the two giant steel doors burst opened in the great hall. Professor quirill {please tell me how to right it.] Screamed at the top of his lungs, " Ghost! Ghost in the dugeon. Not one of our's but a monstrous Ghost!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Thought you want to know." He said before he collapsed.

The great hall broke out into screams as each and other kid pushed each other to get out of the great hall.

"SIELENCE!" Dumboldore yelled over all the students. The great hall fell sielent.

"Prefix please take your houses to your dormintiers. Teacher's come with me."

Next thing the students of Gryffindor knew was they were following Percy toward the staircases.

Suddenly Harry tugged on both Danny and Ron's robes.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermoine she dosen't know." Harry said.

"Why did you pull Danny then?" Ron asked.

"Duh, ghost powers." Danny said.

Ron, Harry, and Danny took off down a corridor that was going toward the dungeons.

The corridor was very bright at the egining but the torches began to spread out farther and father till there was barely any light.

"Um Harry I don't belive we are suppose to be here." Ron said.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"This is the corridor to the last Dungeon." Ron said. They turned the corner and saw a wooden door.

"Were lost, The girls bathroom is far away from here." Ron said.

Sudenly the wooden door began to glow green.

"What the."

Ron Harry and Danny ran behind the corner. The peered over the edge and saw a ghost with a metal armed suit.

"Skulker?" Danny whispered.

**Ok this chapter was not that good and nothing really happened. But this lays the foundation for the mystery that will happen later on. Happy New Year everbody.**


	11. Why I haven't updated

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a long time and there is a reason. Ihave been working on a story that I have to update three times a week and I am really behind on my other storys. But do not worry I am writing up chapter 11 and 12 right now and will have it up by mid feburary. Also I am changing my thougths and Danny will be a Beater and Harry will be a Seeker. I know Fred and Gorge are Beaters but lets pretend George never was a beater. I will change chapter nine. Thirdly when I finish this I will be making one for Chamber of Secrets so there will be a sequal to this. Ok thanks for undertsanding guys.


	12. Chapter 11

I'm Back

Chapter 11

" Who the bloody hell is that?" Ron whispered wanting to run the other way.

" I will explain later." Danny said slowly grabbing a fenton thermos.

" Danny I am pretty shore that ghost dosen't need soup." Harry said.

Danny facepalmed himself.

" It catches ghost." Danny said. Danny bend down behind the door and transformed into a ghost. He then phased through the wall and disappeared.

" Now what?" Ron asked. Suddenly the armed ghost turned there way.

" Yeah we are toasted." Ron said. Suddenly Danny came flying out of the wall and punched Skulker. Skulker slammed against the wall.

" Foolish ghost child, you know better then sneak on me." Skulker said as he launched to rockets at Danny. Danny easily doged them and the rockets crashed into the granite wall and pieces of granite came falling on Ron and Harry. Skulker caught Danny by the arm and tossed him right into the entrance of the girls bathroom [ I know it is not near the dungeons but let's just go with this].

Hermoine who had been hiding in a bathroom stall the entire time pushed the door out shut enough to see Danny came blasting through the door in smashing into a sink. Skulker came in and took a glips at the downed phantom. Harry and Ron came running in.

" Hermoine don't move." Harry yelled but Skulker saw her at that moment. Hermoine backed toward the wall. Skulker launched a rocket at the stall and the top of the stall exploded. Hermoine ducked down and ducked into the other stall. Skulker's fist turned into a spike and he smashed all the remainder stalls. Danny slowly got up and shot a beam at Skulker. Skulker fell into the wall. Hermoine pulled herself up and ran toward one of the sinks. Skulker got back up and tried to hit Danny with his mallet but Harry grabbeb on.

" Do something!" Harry yelled.

" What?" Ron asked as Harry was flown up into the air.

" Anything!" Harry yelled.

" Swish and Flick." Hermoine said.

" Lengarian Leveosa." Ron said. Suddenly Skulkers mallet was floating in mid air.

"Cool." Danny said happy to see Skulker meeting his match. The mallet suddenly hit him on the head and Skulker fell down. Danny grabbed his thermos and sucked Skulker out of his ecto suit.

" That's it, That little thing controls all o' that." Ron said.

" Yep." Danny said.

Suddenly Proffesor McGonagall came running in over the remains of the door, followed by half of the staff.

" What… How did you" McGonagall studdered. " Ex…Explain yourselfs."

" Er-Well" Danny, Harry and Ron began saying.

" It' was me Professor." Hermoine suddenly blurted out.

" Mrs. Granger." Proffesor McGonagall said.

" I went looking for the ghost. I read about them in a book and thought I could handle it." Hermoine said. " But I was wrong, if Harry, Danny, and Ron were not here I would probably be pumpkin juice."

" Well 5 points will be deducted from Gryffindor." Proffesor McGonagall said." You three, Not msny 1st years can defeat a ecto skelecton and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you. For sear dumb luck."

**I finally updated. I am going to change Danny from a seeker to a Chaser. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

The following day at breakfeast everyone was talking about to thing. One was Danny, Harry and Ron's victory over Skulker and two today was the first day of Quidditch. Everyone was eating except for Danny and Harry.

" Guys you should eat something. You are going to need you strength today." Hermoine said.

" I'm not hungry." Harry said.

" Hermoine is right." Ron said.

" I am not hungry ethier." Danny said.

Proffesor Snape came up to the four.

" Good luck today Potter and Fenton. Even if it is against Slytherin." Snape said. " But after defeating a ghost that should be no problem." He then left them.

" That is odd." Harry said.

" What is odd?" Ron asked.

" Last night Snape was not with the other staff." Harry said.

" What do think he was near.." danny began to trail off.

" Yes near the last dungeon." Harry said. A screech overcame the great hall as Hedwig and Hoot came flying over the Gryffindor table each dropping off a cylinder package.

" Bit early for Mail isn't it?" Hermoine asked.

" Hermoine I never get mail." Harry said.

" Let's open it." Ron said. The four opened up the two pacages which were brooms.

" A broom?" Harry asked.

" That's not any broom it is a Nimbus 2000." Ron said.

" But who." Danny and Harry asked. They turned to the direction of the owl screeches which Proffesor Mcgonagall was petting.

oOo

About two hours later Harry and Danny were walking in ared and yellow robes with the quiiditch team to the pitch.

" um Wood what happened in your first game?" Harry asked as they neared the pitch.

" I don' remember, took a bludger two minutes in." Wood said. Harry took a deep gulp. Everyone mounted on there brooms and zoomed out of the entrance way. The pitched was filled with chants of

" Let's go Slytherin."

But everyone elses was chanting.

" Go Go, Gryffindor, Go Go Gryffindor."

The two teams hovered over a circle in the center of the filed where Hooch came out with the case of balls.

" Now I want a clean game from all of you." She said. She realesed the buldgers and then the snitch. She grabbed the Quaffle and tossed it in the air. The players swamed around and the game began. Slytherin caught the ball and went toward the hopes. Wood's blocked the shot and passed the ball to Danny. Danny went flying with the quaffle and passed it to Angelia Johnson. Angelia went flying toward the Slytherin hoops and through the quaffle into the center hoop.

_10 Gryffindor 0 Slytherin_

Geroge swatted away a bludger and the bludger hit one of the slytherin chasers. Danny grabbed the quaffle and went darting at the slytherin nhoops. He dodged two bludgers and through the quaffle into the the hoop

_20 Gryffindor 0 Slytherin_

Marcus Flint was made and grabbed a beater's bat and hit a buldger at Wood. Wood falls into the hoop. The crowd boos. Flint turns around and flys into Danny. Danny looses control and goes flying toward the ground. Flint throughs the quaffle into the hoop and scores.

_20 Gryffindor 10 SLytherin._

Angelia grabs the Quaffle and goes flying into the slytherin corner. One of the beaters comes alongside her and shuves her into the crowd and onto the field. One of slytherins chasers grabs the quaffle and throughs it into the hoop.

_20 Gryffindor 20 Slytherin._

Harry looked up and notices the snitch infront of him. He flys toward it but suddenly his broom stops and begins bucking him off.

" Something is wrong with Harry's broom." Hagrid said.

Danny turned around and noticed that his broom began to jerk as well. Meanwhile hermoine grabbed the pair of binoculars from Ron and looked around the crowd. High up in the stands She saw Snape muttering something and not loosing eye contact.

" It's Snape he is jinxing the broom." Hermoine said.

" Jinxing the broom." Ron exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

" Leave that to me." Hermoine said and left Ron.

Harry slipped his one leg and found himself hanging from his one foot. Danny was able to overcome the shudders and made it over to Harry.

" Harry grab my hand I'll pull you up." Danny yelled. Harry tried but lost his grip.

" I can't my hand is sweaty." Harry said.

Suddenly Harry felt his broom stop jumping. He got back on and slowly flew away. Luckly for him he saw the snitch feet away and took off toward it. The Slytherin seeker came up on his side and nailed him. Harry shuved him back. The two continued to lock brooms till the snitch took a dive toward the pitch. The two seekers dived. The slytherin seeker was worried and pulled back. Harry continued down till he was 5 feet baove the pitch. He tried to grab the snitch twice and the third time grabbed it and fell to the ground. He got up and coughed.

" Looks like he's going to be sick." Hagrid said.

Harry coughed up the snitch. Amazed the crowd erupted into Gryffindor chants. The whole team gathered around him as they celebrated there victory ads many upset Slytherins slammed there seats.

**Well finally I updated. Sorry if words are messed up but I wanted to finish. Remember to review.**


End file.
